Party Like a Rockstar, Kick a Little
by BalladTheDuck
Summary: Puck and the other guys assembled in the parking lot..They had no plan, all they knew was there was gonna be some serious skull-cracking. A what-if set during Funk. *Complete* Reviews are like food to me, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Gleefic. An alternative ending to Funk. What if the boys ended up going toe to toe with Vocal Adrenaline..Get ready for a major bromance! Planning on making it just 2 chapters but if enough people like it, then I might expand it/make another story off of it. Please let me know what you think or subscribe if you want more!

Thank you my dears 3

**Party Like a Rockstar, Kick a Little..**

"..And now, I just keep having nightmares of how the mothers of the little baby chicks came after me for revenge."

Rachel sat all proper inside a circle as if she were attending an A.A. meeting, telling everyone what had happened the day before. Some like Tina, sat in shock. How could Jesse say that he was their friend? That he cared about Rachel when, obviously, it was all a sham? It just didn't make sense to them..Any of them. Others, felt a wave of rage fall over them.

" This is bull-"

Puck snapped, but pushed the word to the back of his mind. One thing his mother taught him, was to never say foul language in front of women..Also that he has to marry a nice Jewish girl and give her beautiful Jewish grandchildren. But that was another story all together. Today, he was going to be a man,

" Finn, Mike, Matt. Come with me."

He caught the gaze of the three and saw confirmation in their minds. It was on.

Puck positioned himself out of his chair and went towards the door, feet grazing the linoleum tiles.

" Right on! It's time for less talking and more punching!"

Finn seethed through his teeth. Over the past few weeks, he and his former friend Puck had begun to stitch back together their deep wound of a relationship. Starting with the slashing of V.A's tire and getting jobs at Sheets N' Things. Silently, Mike and Matt followed. The four of them were pretty solid with each other given they all had been friends ever since they joined the football team. They also all went through shit from the rest of the team because of their common love of grooving and jamming together, making them all the more closer.

Not far behind, suprisingly, was Artie. He was slightly insulted that Puck didn't request his help. I mean, Vocal Adrenaline was a group of singing and dancing sissies..He could take them with his legs tied down.

Even more suprising than that, was Kurt's willingness to tag along. He looked limber enough to dodge some punches, Matt thought. Besides, he gave the football team it's only goal this whole season so, he was cool in his book.

_No way I'm gonna ruin this outfit...I just want to cheer the guys on... watch them fight..Tear some clothes in the process...Watch Finn roll around shirtless, tackling another guy.._

" Guys what's going on?" Mr. Shuester, or more affectionately, Shue, strolled in, unaware of what had happened to Rachel. He could, however, sense that all the students were writhing with anger.

Finn saw red as he shook his finger wildly around, " We're goin' over there and going all Braveheart on Vocal Adrenaline!" He shouted.

Rachel stared at the body of her former flame. Finn, so sweet. So romantic. Even when she had found who she thought was her other, He stood by her. Waiting for the moment they could be together again. Like Noah in The Notebook..

"Guys! Violence is never the anwser!" Will frantically snapped back. Immediately, he was reminded of the pain he brought to Sue not long ago. In the heat of the moment, it seemed right to fight fire with fire but all he got was ashes..That didn't make him feel vindicated.

" It is when the question is 'What is the best way to mess up that Jesse kid's face?'!"

Noah..

Goregous, Passionate Noah.

He was a lovely specimen of man. Beautiful, brave, and caring. He might not admit it but there were times when he was the sweetest guy to her. There were dreams when she saw his face next to hers on her soft pink pillow. His hazel eyes gazing into her soul. The only fact that ruined this image was the fact that his Pants Brain ruled his heart most times. Rachel wasn't going to be another notch in his belt.

" Mr Shuester," Kurt began, " Rachel is one of us,"

"One of us"

Rachel finally belonged somewhere. She was surrounded by people who cared. She thought Kurt hated her. Possibly, that he was jealous that he wasnt born her. Her voice, her close friendship with Finn, the fact she beat him for the solo in Defying Gravity.

Maybe he wasn't such a he-bitch after all..

"...We're the only ones who get to make fun of her."

_Well, that's that, I guess.. _She thought.

All the boys had enough of trying to explain themselves. They were going over to Carmel and getting their revenge.

Will wanted to yell at them to stop. He tried. But, what difference would it make? It was his fault he let Jesse come in. He should've known better..Still, he can't let his students get hurt, or worse..Expelled before Regionals.

"Wait..ST-"

When he looked up, the boys were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

PLARSKALA (abbreviations rule!)

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I've decided that since this chapter was getting REALLY long that I'll just break it down into smaller parts. This chapter has a few cuss words and some sexual refrences..Nothing really graphic or vulgar. Which is a shame..That's the fun stuff :)

Regardless, lemme know what you think and enjoy!

All six boys stomped off, looking onto the small patch of asphalt covered with painted white lines. Only a few vehicles remained on the lot. They should've stayed behind, but it was too late now. The only people singing tonight are going to be those talented weakling divas singing 'Uncle'.

"Uh..Guys, I just remembered that I left my Versace sunglasses in the choir room. So, if you'll just excuse me.."

Kurt veered off until Mike grabbed him by the back of his deep blue cashmere sweater.

" Not so fast, Hummel.." Pucks eyes cut through his like stone, " You know how you hate those slushies so much?" His words slithered like a snake in the grass.

Kurt nodded, frozen in fear.

" Well, I go by a little philosiphy. I'll watch your back, you watch mine."

_Oh..I could do more than watch you back, Puckerman.. _He said to himself devilishly

" So, in other words, by doing this, if you have anymore problems with the jocks at school, you won't need to explain yourself. My badass guns will do the talking" He pointed to his flexed bicep. Kurt continued to nod. Twisting his head around to Mike.

" Could you please let go of me now?" He had a little venom to his voice.

The tall asian released him from his grip and rubbed his fingers together. A look of bewilderment plastered on his face. Curiously, he rubbed his palm and fingers down Kurt's back.

"..Soft." The breath escaped his lips, "Dude, check this out!" He motioned to Matt who hesitantly came over, "Feel that." Matt looked at Kurt's face to gauge a reaction from him. He shrugged, as if to say he didn't care.

Matt slowly took a finger to Kurt's sleeve. It felt like a cloud caressing his fingertips.

" Fucking A." The typically silent one looked back at the wearer of this masterpiece,

" They should make the football jerseys out of this. It's comfortable and it breathes." He proclaimed, almost as if it was a miracle.

"I totally agree with you." The male diva turned to face the two, clapping his hands together enthusiatically. "But the production costs to make these are a bitch. I've been contemplating trolling around petting zoos with a comb and a bag and brushing every rabbit I find. I tried it in other places already.." He veered off into the distance, lost in thought.

_I'm still banned from that stupid pet store in Colombus.._

"GUYS!" Puck raged, " Seriously, you're going to give everyone yet another reason to think that we're gay!"

Artie was attempting to choke back tears of laughter. Covering a mouth with his gloved hand. Finn shifted his weight from one leg to the other, keeping his gaze away from Kurt who looked around sheepishly and raised his hand.

" Well, um..I'm gay so..uh.."

" Wow..Really? Call Walter Kronkite..I'm shocked." He rolled his eyes and sarcastically spat, " Even Finn knew that! What does that tell you?"

Finn drew closer to the group, " Hey, let's all shut up for one second and remember why we're here! Did it occur to any of you that Carmel High is on the other side of town? How are we gonna get there?" He threw his hands in the air.

" Don't worry about that. I have it all taken care of.." Kurt took out a small remote and pressed a button. There was a sudden beep and blinking of headlights on his shiny black SUV,

" Just like old times." He smiled ear to ear remembering taking the same car to their rival school when they foolishly wanted to hire that troll of a man, Dakota Stanley. This, was of course, before the other jocks joined the club. He tucked the remote back into his pocket,

" I even have a state-of-the-art GPS just in case we get lost and knowing you.." He walked past Finn and smacked him gently on the chest with the back of his hand, "You will."

Puck, Mike, and Matt followed suit. Finn overheard Matt still on the subject of fabrics.

Artie leaned back slightly in his chair.

" Oh, snap!"

Finn shot him a cold glare of death as he rolled on by, trying to channel his rage at someone. Then he sighed and promised himself he'd hold onto it until he could aim a fist straight at Jesse's face.

Was he really mad at him? Yes, but on the other hand, he was thankful. Rachel really seemed to care about Jesse. He didn't deserve her. Rachel needed someone who would worship her. Be friends with her friends. Make her do fun and adventurous things she's never tried before. Dedicate songs to her in front of strangers. Smile at all the crazy things she did..and said. Wrap his arms around her tiny waist. Hold her warm petite frame against his. Explode at the very feel of her touch..

Oh crap..

Mailman..

" Hey yo Finn!" A voice crashed into his concious. He jumped after the soft hand of Mercedes fell upon his shoulder. Gasping loudly, and then taking a breath to regain his composure.

" Damn, White boy. Calm down" She laughed and shook her head. The diamond on her nose ring glinted in the falling sun.

" What are you doing here?"

"Shoot. You think Imma let my man Kurt fight by himself?" She laughed even harder at the image, " Those boys'll kill him."

Finn drifted his eyes to the sky for a short moment, "Yeah, you're probably right." Kurt could do well in a runway walkoff but not this. He took Mercedes' hand and casually strolled over to Kurt's car. All the boys had the back door wide open and were attempting to pick up Artie, and his seat, and place them into the car.

"Man, you're heavy!" Mike groaned, " I think we need more muscle here."

" Nah, dude. We should pull him out of his seat and toss him in the back and THEN put the chair in there." Matt Rutherford pantomimed, step by step.

Artie raised an eyebrow. Obviously they've never had to deal with transporting a handicapable person before." Uh..You lost me at 'toss him'." He sighed deeply, "Look guys, I have crazy upper body strength, I'll just pull myself up and you can fold the chair and put it inside."

Pucks eyes grazed Artie's small form and he peeled into an expression of disbelief, "Ain't no way you can do that by yourself. You don't even look strong enough to lift a dictionary."

Finn and Puck looked at each other and bust out laughing. It seemed to them he was full of talk. With no words, Artie smoothly pushed himself out of his chair and dragged his limp body by only his arms into the back. When he looked back at the rest of the guys and Mercedes, he was met by six dumbfounded faces.

" Told you." He grinned. Finn wondered what he could actually do in a fight with those pythons. The image of him throwing a fist into a guy's stomach while sitting down was awesome and amusing at the same time. It was mind-blowing..Mind-blowingly hilarious that is.

The boys had managed to get the chair into the back and Mercedes climbed up with it. She crawled next to Artie and laid by his side.

" Hey Missy M." They shared a warm and gentle hug together while sprawled onto the floor.

" Hey to you too, Big Daddy." She giggled. Mercedes always had cute little nicknames for all her closest friends.

Kurt was 'Diva Sista' because of all the people she had ever met, Kurt was the closest to a sassy black woman as she'd ever find in this small cow-town.

Matt was Shaft..Yes, Shaft. They laughed so hard about Sue calling him that after she had beome co-captain for the Glee Club, which thankfully, she resigned the title. For three weeks straight, every Glee member called him Shaft. One day, Matt snapped and said " Shut your mouth!" after Mike teased him one too many times. Everyone in the club (all except Brittany of course who assumed it was another shaft) turned to him and stated almost in sync with one another, " What? Just talkin' 'bout Shaft." before Matt doubled over in laughter. But he had come to accept the name and sometimes, when Coach Tanaka would call him out to the field, Puck, Finn, and Mike would chant " Shaft" over and over again like his own little cheerleaders.

" You comfortable back there, Mercedes?" Chang's eyes met the two behind him on the bed of Kurt's car.

" I'm fine B-boy. I'm just itchin' to throw down with some of these Vocal Adrenaline skanks."

_Wait..Hold the phone.._

_The girls are fighting?_ The little guy in Pucks brain panicked and threw himself upon the walls of his skull. This whole time he forgot the fact that half of Vocal Adrenaline was comprised of chicks. A few hot ones were in there too.

Puck exchanged a glance with Finn.

" No way I'm hitting a girl. My mom raised me better than that."

" Me neither..What are we gonna do?"

Just then, a beep came from the bed of the vehicle.

" Oh, it's Tina." Mercedes pulled out her sliding keyboard phone. The clicking of her keypad pounding away. underneath her fingertips.

" Well, what does she say?" Artie pried. He had every right to ask, Tina was his girl.

" She said she's going to meet us up at their parking lot. Rachel's with her."

The tall awkward jock scratched his head. "Wait, I thought asians couldn't drive."

If looks could kill, Mike Chang would've left Finn's lanky cold body in a pool of his own blood.

" Guys, do you really think Rachel should see this. I mean, Jesse and her were really close.." Artie insuinated, " Y'know what I mean?"

Everyone had heard in the club about how she lost her virginity to Jesse. Not many knew that that was far from the truth. Mercedes knew. She could just tell. Berry was a horrible liar and Finn was just too guillible to see it.

" Don't remind me," Puck ground his teeth together, sitting in the passenger's seat next to Kurt who was driving. " I mean, seriously. We dated too, and she was like a cold fish those three days we were together." Puck shook his head while Matt leaned in closer for details, " Still," Artie could see a tiny smirk from the side of his face, " It would've been nice to have been the first to sip some sweet Berry juice."

"Knock it off!" Finn halfway stood up and punched him in the shoulder from a seat further back.

Kurt looked up at the rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of both Finn and Puck. Then drifted his eyes over to Mercedes. His lips stretching across his face in a wry smile.

" Brittany and Santana owe us 50 bucks."

Mercedes cackled loudly. "Hell yeah, Diva Sista!"

Matt secretly caught himself thinking how beautiful Mercedes looked when she smiled. None of the other boys had an idea what they were talking about. Girl stuff I guess.

Girl and Kurt stuff, actually.

All the Puckmeister knew was that no one was going to make Rachel cry like that again. That day, he had seen her walking home, pulling eggshells out of her hair and sobbing heavily.

" Hey Berry!" Puck shouted from the rolled down window of his old rusty truck. She didn't respond. She just kept on walking. He wasn't sure if she was ignoring him, or just couldn't hear him over her frantic breathing.

What should he do? He could drive after her and talk her into his car. But then she would talk about her feelings and about how she's in love with Jesse..Then she'd get egg goo all over the seat of his truck. He sighed and slammed his hands onto the hard steering wheel.

" Fuck it." He said and turned the key, driving away.

Yeah, it was a dick move on his part but why should he care what happens to Miss Priss anyway? I mean they dated, he actually linked arms with her at school and called her his girlfriend, for chrissake! That's more than he's done for any girl at McKinley.

But why?

Maybe there was a part of him that just wanted to make his mother happy. I mean, she was the only hot Jew he knew at school. It could've been anyone, right? In fact, Rachel kind of reminded him of his mom. Not just Jewish, but she was the smothering type. Both loved to sing. Granted his mother was no Bette Midler but god knows she tried.

Both had a hard time letting go of the people they loved.

He remebered when he was 10. Two days before his 11th birthday, actually. That's when his pregnant mother came home with him. His dad left a note on the counter. His mom wouldn't let him read it but all of his dad's stuff was gone. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. The look of pain on his mother's face. When he looked at Berry that day, he saw it. I guess that's why he was relishing the image of bashing that St. James kid's face in with a microphone.

Not like Rachel was a big deal anyway. He just liked to inflict pain on people. That was why he was doing this?

Wasn't it?

" Pshh! Whatever." A silence fell on everyone around him. Puzzled.

_That was random.. _Artie thought

" What are you talking about, Puck?" Kurt finally broke the tension.

_Christ, I did not just say that out loud.._

"Nothing..It's nothing. Let's just hurt some Choir geeks."

" Slow your roll, boy. We're almost there." Kurt turned the wheel sharply as he entered Carmel territory.

" Are you sure they're still here?" Finn raised a brow as he pressed his face against the window.

_Now i'm going to have to clean those windows.. _Groaned Kurt.

There they spotted them, a whole row of black Range Rovers.

" Looks like it." Matt replied sticking his neck up to look through the window.

" I don't know guys..I don't think we should do this anymore." Mike's stomach seemed to jump up and down at the sound of stereos blasting music off into the distance. The car was parked into a stop.

" Listen guys, if we run off after getting this far, those nancy boys will be laughing their heads off. They came into our school, humiliated our friends, stole our pride! We are more than in our right to be upset about this. Even if we beat them at Regionals, we will still not get payback for that Jesse kid infiltrating our Club and possibly scarring Rachel for life. I mean, let's face it. She's a crybaby."

" Well, Puck. She's sensitive. She really liked Jesse." Finn began, " I mean, it's not like we didn't warn her to stay away from the guy..Wouldn't have made a difference either way. The girl is so stubborn sometimes, I swear."

" She's young. Naive. There's something oddly comforting about it.." Puck smirked a bit.

"Yeah. It's..It's sweet. Really. Like when she made this shirt for-"

" Oh please.." Kurt muttered, " I never thought I'd say this, but please stop with the girl talk. It's making me sick." He opened the door of his car and jumped out. Finn's cheeks flushed as everyone started to file out.

Maybe he should keep his feelings to himself from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLARSKALA**

**Hey all, thanks for reading my fic. You're so dedicated..**

**Thanks for all the subscriptions/favoritings (is that a word?)/reviews. **

**This is it guys. The final chapter. Don't worry, no one dies (although I know some wish Jesse would)**

**BTW, I have a new found love and respect for all these boys (I know, they are fictional and I wrote this but I do!)**

**Warning: This chapter has a smidge of violence (nothing too bad), really cheap weaves, some arrests from the fashion police, gays flirting, vulgar language (c'mon Puck is pissed people) and seriously epic awful sexy terrifying and majestic bromance(s). **

**I'll stop wasting your time and let you read now!**

Finn looked up into the sky. The sun was setting low on the horizon in a mosaic of colors. Pinks, oranges and reds illuminated in a radiant glow. In the distance, he could've sworm he heard Rachel mixed in with other voices cleanly shouting at one another. He followed the sounds. His pace quickening with every step as he reached toward the two small crowds, divided and turning to one another. An invisible line seperating them. The one snarky black girl who spearheaded the onslaught of egging on Rachel stared her down in the front of the group.

" Ok, why are you even here, Berry? Shouldn't you be at home listening to your KidzBop CDs?" She shared a fist bump with one of her female teammembers.

Rachel stood frozen. Insults were never her strong suit. Besides, what would she say?

_For your information, their version of Maroon 5's 'This Love' is very catchy, thank you very much.._

" Excuse me.." Kurt pushed his way through the crowd with one arm crossed over his chest and the elbow of the other resting upon it. Stroking his chin as he gave her a quick up and down, " But I don't think you have any right insulting her, Sealy." The girl was taken aback. Mercedes whooped at his verbal jab. He let out his open hand and they grazed palms, wiggling their fingertips together as they touched.

" Look, all we want is Jesse so just give him up and you can be on your way." Finn negotiated. He didn't need to explain himself to any of these people. St. James was the one he had a bone to pick with..Not them.

" Oh no. You are not going to ruin our chances at Regionals by jumping our best singer. Now get out of our way so that we can go home and prepare to smash you next week." Apparently, she was the ringleader of sorts

" Are you guys done now? 'Cuz I need to get home to my caviar bath." The girl with a dark red dye job looked at the time on her phone.

" The only thing you need to do is get some new extensions, baby girl." Mercedes quipped, " Because your head looks like it's being swallowed by some cheap ass clip-ons from the Dollar Store."

" That's funny because you look like you swallowed everything on the Popeyes menu." She jabbed back.

Just about everyone on the team looked at each other with faces of sheer horror.

_Oh shit.._

Mercedes blacked out. Next thing she saw was the girl laying in a fetal position underneath her, grabbing her scalp and crying. She had a loose clump dark cherry colored locks in her hand.

" You know, you should volunteer your weave to soak up the oil on the gulf. Maybe then you could be of some use." She kneeled down and got close to her face, tossing the hair onto the ground.

When she looked up, utter and total chaos had commenced. She saw Puck tackling a guy to the floor and yelling at Artie to go. Artie then would wheel himself over the guy's hands.

Tina had a girl pinned to one of the Range Rovers and pulled out a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs from her pocket. Finn and Matt watched on with a morbid curiousity.

" My uncle's a police officer." She said as if that explained everything, clicking the handcuffs into place.

Both Finn and Matt exchanged a glance and agreed with one another.

" A chick pinning down another chick? That's hot.."

Tina rolled her eyes as Matt threw up a high-five.

_Boys will be boys.._

" Now you listen here, bro." Kurt jabbed a finger in the chest of a male Vocal Adrenaline member, " Everything I wear is pure brand name designer. So I suggest you go to a store that sells real converse and replace those ugly knock-offs you're sporting. Then, you can tell off my obviously superior styling all you want." The dark haired Vocal Adrenaline guy pissed "Whatever.." under his breath and walked off.

_Good thing most of these guys don't know how to fight either.._

Kurt heard the brushing of shoes approaching him casually.

_Oh brother, not another ugly loser with bad taste in clothes.. _He thought to himself before bringing his eyes over to a lovely platinum blonde coif. Kurt looked over at his outfit, searching for labels silently.

" What? You checkin' me out or something?" The blonde laughed. Kurt swiftly looked away. No matter where he went, there were always douchebags following him, bullying him about his sexuality. He let out a mixture of a groan and a sigh before staring into his eyes.

" Look if you're over here just to ridicule, I'd rather you punch me, then."

The guy started backing away. " Woah woah! Calm down, kid. I was just messing around." He laughed softly at the fact that Kurt was so defensive. " I'm more of a pacifist, myself, besides, attacking you because your gay would be like calling the kettle black or something.." He ran a hand through his hair.

Kurt raised a brow in speculation, " Really?"

_He IS kind of cute. Kind of like that guy from Harry Potter.. _Kurt said to himself.

" Yeah but I noticed you and.." He cleared his throat, " I mean, that you weren't suffering roid rage or anything and I thought you looked like a guy who can carry on a stimulating conversation.

_I can stimulate with a lot more than my voice, Draco.._

Rachel had been on the sidelines, hiding from any angry female persuers in short distance. When she first saw everyone willing to avenge her, she was full of glee. Now, however, she was afraid of what punishment there was to come.

"Rachel!" Finn shouted out to her, running in her direction.

_Oh Finn, How I should've listened to you. You were right all along..How blind was I not to see?_

He pressed her face onto his chest and rubbed her silky brown hair, smelling the sweet aroma of vanilla as he dropped his head onto hers.

" Don't worry." He held onto her tightly, her hair blowing gently in the wind as she looked up into his eyes, " I'll never let them hurt you again."

At that moment, she could've just melted into his arms. Her knees wobbled like jello at the very sound of his voice.

It didn't matter what anyone said. What anyone did. Right then and there, it was just the two of them.

" Jesse.." Rachel whispered under her breath.

" Huh?"

She pulled away from his grasp. Like a deer in headlights, she stopped. There he was, sporatically looking around. His hair a brown halo of curls that stood out from everyone else.

" Debbie!" He yelled out, " Which car is mine?" Rows and rows of identical black vehicles parked next to each other.

" I.." The black girl glanced back and forth as both Tina and Mercedes stomped nearer, making a beeline to her, " I don't know but hurry up and get out of here!" She screamed as if she were in a horror movie.

Jesse pointed car remote at random cars. Pushing buttons as he waited to hear a noise. Once he went through the first row, a male voice bellowed.

" Hey St. James!" Puck charged towards him with a finger pointed in his direction, " Time for payback, Fuckwad!"

Jesse's heart started racing as he continued to push buttons. Finally, he heard a little chirp in the third row of cars along with a quick flash of headlights

" Hell yes!" He jumped in the air and started darting towards the car.

Two bodies stayed by the doors and grabbed him at each arm as he got close enough to the car. The bodies of Mike and Matt, that is.

" All of you! Get the hell out!" Puck's face turned red, " and if we hear any of you snitch about this, we'll let the judges know about the secret ingredient you spill in your lemonade every practice."

Artie had proof of the "preforming enhancers" they used to help boost their energy for dance numbers. Proof of which he had compiled on an external drive at his house.

Everyone sprinted towards their own cars. All engines simultaneously started and deserted the parking lot like an army of ants leaving their hill.

Kurt slid a pen into his back pocket as he meshed into the back of the group. Tina turned and looked at his arm covered in black scribble.

" Is that a phone number?"

Hummel quickly shuffled the blue sleeve down,

" No, it's a bruise. It's was getting real instense out there..Like WWB.." He let out an awkward laugh. Tina's face showed utter and sheer confusion before she shelved the conversation.

"Heh..I should've known you two would be coming after me. After all, you were my only 'competition', I guess. Despite me being leagues ahead of either of you." Jesse looked to Finn then Puck as he said this, a short laugh escaping his breath.

_Wait, is he talking about singing or is this something I don't get yet? _Finn looked around and scratched his head.

Matt and Mike soon had Jesse laying face down on the still warm pavement. Puck took a shoe and firmly pressed it on his head, wishing he would swallow the gravel. All he did was lay there. Showing no signs of retaliation.

_Why isn't he fighting back?_

Rachel's lip quivered at the sight of what Jesse was now. He was now the victim. Just as she was.

_This isn't right. None of this is right.._

"Wait! Noah stop!" She held out a hand in urgency and knelt down beside her former flame. Puck hesitated, but complied with the request. She turned his body over so he could look at her. His green puppy dog eyes frowned at her. His face, indented with small lumps of rock and tiny scratches on one side.

" Is this what you wanted?" His expression was one of dissapointment. " Are you satisfied?"

Rachel held onto her shoulder bag with both hands. She was hurt by him, yes. But she didn't hate him for what he'd done. She couldn't waste all of her time hating everyone who humilated her. There were too many in this world who already have.

She shook her head, " No."

The tiny brunette slowly got up and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Tina..Could you take me back to Shuester's office?"

She tried to look in her eyes as if she were searching for a deeper question before telling her, "Sure hon. I kind of want to leave this anyway."

Puck grabbed onto Rachel's cardigan hurriedly.

" Hold on! You just wanna leave? After all this asshole did to you?" He knew what he'd have done in her place: beaten his face until it caved in, kicked him square in the daddy bags, lit his hair on fire..Something to make him feel justified.

" No." Tina replied, pulling the black sharpie out of Kurt's pocket and dropped it into Rachel's eager palm.

Soon after, everyone had returned to the choir room where all the girls and Shuester remained. Mr. Shuester's jaw had hit the floor in astonishment.

" You guys! You missed it. You totally missed it."

" Missed what Mr. Shue?" Finn looked around the room at the three girls who stayed behind.

" Brittany. You missed Brittany's solo." He beamed. " She did the most inspired version of 'Chasing Pavements' I have ever heard."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, " Really? Well then, show us what you've got."

Brittany's eyes went spacey and silent. " You mean under my shirt?"

" NO Brittany!" Santana snapped at her stupidity, " She means sing the freaking song again."

The blonde looked around the room as if in a daze. " I forgot the lyrics.." She peeled a foil wrapper from a pack of gum and shoved it into her mouth.

" It's okay..I'm sure we'll have plently of chances to hear her." Quinn responded, rubbing her belly tenderly.

_Maybe.._

The boys had started to leave the school right on schedule as they did most days. Artie went ahead with his girlfriend in tow. The rest of the guys stopped for a moment, recalling how fun it was to watch those Vocal Adrenaline boys squeal like little piggies at the sight of their uber macho-ness (a word Finn used)

" So, Hummel." Puck stalked behind Kurt in an aggressive tone. " I noticed you didn't throw any punches earlier.."

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh.

_If this is the only way to avoid ridicule, I guess I will always be in someone's crosshairs. _

" Ok..I get it. I didn't hold up my end of the bargain so-"

" No one's gonna be bothering you, bro. Not on my watch."

All the boys nodded, even Finn who was more than willing to throw reputation aside. Kurt was floored..

" So, you think I deserve your protection all of a sudden?" He cocked his hip to the side, waiting for an awnser.

" We had already decided a long time ago, Kurt." Matt interjected, smiling broadly.

" You're officially one of us now." Finn joined in the praises, " Welcome to the wolf pack."

That moment inspired Mike to throw out a closed hand. Everyone bumped fists with vigor and howled, laughing midway through.

Kurt demonstrated his talent of turning everything gay when he said the following. " God, all this is making me think about going home and watching New Moon.." He fanned himself. " I am SO team Jacob. That boy is DREAMY."

Crickets filled the air..

"Uh...Kurt?" Finn leaned in to whisper.

" Too soon?"

" Baby steps, buddy..Little tiny baby steps.."

Puck stopped Finn to talk with him as the other guys blabbed in the distance.

Puck let out an open hand. " We cool?"

Finn looked at the hand for a moment, thinking about all that happened between the two. They had been friends for five years until everything about Quinn came out of the woodwork. They had been friends all this week, joining together to fight the common enemy.

" Yeah." He grabbed his hand to shake, " We're cool."

_No chick is ever coming between us again.. _

"Finn!" Rachel shouted. Her pearly whites were seen from a mile away. She approached him and they shared a big heartfelt hug with Finn lifting her off the ground. " Thank you for being so protective of me." She jumped on her toes so she could reach and tenderly kiss his cheek. He blushed at the sensation of her silky soft lips on his skin.

" Tch! Yeah. Let's all forget it was my idea." He looked off on the horizon, hands shuffling inside his pockets.

_Whatever, I don't give a shit._

All of a sudden, Her hands were holding onto his neck and shoulders.

" Of course..Thank you, Noah." Rachel turned his head with her hands and softly pecked his as well. He brushed a hand through his stubbled hair, feeling the rolling breeze of early night.

" Yeah well..This is the only time I'm helping you out so don't get used to it."

She briskly nodded and trodded along to the white four door car with her dads inside, waiting.

_Yep._

_No chick is ever coming between us again.. _

_Ever._

The End

**To address something:**

**The reason I said before that I might add more story or another story following this one is so that I could show both of Rachel's suitors. I wanted to show that it could go either way just as easily. One Finnchel story and one Puckelberry just to keep all happy. This story, however, is/was not intended to have any active romance between these three (OMG! At the same time? That'd be so hot!). This story is basically for fun.**

**Please give me your thoughts on the idea so I know if you'll actually read it (them) or not.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review so I will know how to improve my stories in the future.**


End file.
